Journey Across the Great Wheel
by Freya the Trickster
Summary: Sakura falls victim of a malicious spell and Syaoran resumed the task to rescue her. Along with a banished ninja, a refuge wizard and Mokona no intoductions needed! he will cross the planes of the Great wheel, in order to break the spell.
1. Gem Fragments

Journey across the Great Wheel

**Author's notes:** This story is taken from the original TCR. The journey of Syaoran, Sakura and the others through dimensions reminded me very much of D&D and so the idea came to me: what if, instead of the CLAMP cosmology, the character wandered through the cosmology of The Great Wheel? Enjoy the cross-over of a cross-over!!! :P

Sorry if my English is bad… I haven't practiced them for long…

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own neither TRC nor D&D (obviously)

Gem Fragments

"Are you sure we should be in here?" Syaoran wondered while he was following Sakura in the Dark.

"Yes, what could happen inside my brother's castle?" Sakura smiled at him care freely, though she knew he would not be able to see that.

"I don't know, but I have a very bad feeling about this." Syaoran told her.

Sakura grabbed his hand and took him with her, as she was walking through the dark corridor.

The Utter Chamber of the castle: a place in her home where Sakura had never been before. No one was permitted to enter that place, even the prince himself. Only the great priest and the king could go up there.

Sakura was always curious: what should be the secret of the chamber? A treasure? A magical artifact? A holy shrine?

Syaoran was indifferent for the chamber – until now, that he wished he hadn't followed his childhood friend to that.

A sudden chill made him shake. Every single moment he turned more and more worried…

"Sakura, let's go! Please! I feel something bad will happen!"

"You are exaggerating. Just like Touya!" Sakura frowned.

Out of the blue, a levitating glowing little ball appeared. Sakura gazed at it mesmerized.

"Oh, Syaoran, look! Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered stretching her hand to touch it.

Instantly, a shot-like feeling hit Syaoran. "Sakura, don't!" he shouted.

But it was too late.

The little glowing ball sat on her finger and the next moment it turned into a clear crystal. It levitated above their heads, changed colors and burst out, braking into several fragments that spread around and vanished into thin air. Syaoran fell a weigh fall on him. Cold. Syaoran was in shock.

"No!"

"And then she fainted…" Syaoran, still shocked, completed his explanations to Yukito, the priest.

Sakura was lying on her bed unconscious, surrounded by Yukito, Syaoran and her brother. Syaoran had brought her there.

"Darn you, Brat!" Touya, the prince, shouted. "If you had stopped her, nothing would have happened! It's all your fault!"

"I know that…" Syaoran lisped.

"Touya, don't unleash your rage on him, he is just a child." Yukito tried to calm him.

"No, he's right. I shouldn't let her go, and I knew it, but still… What happened to her?"

"I don't know." Yukito told him. "But there might be someone who knows."

Syaoran looked straight into his eyes with a determined expression on his face. "Who is that person?" he asked.

Yukito and Touya looked at Syaoran.

"Please, tell me! Where is that person. I'll go find him and ask him to save Sakura. Please, tell me."

Yukito and Touya exchanged a gaze and nodded at each other.

"I will send you to that person immediately, along with Sakura." Yukito told him. "Is that fine with you, Touya?"

Touya approached Syaoran and put his hand on his shoulder. "Sakura would trust you. I choose to trust you, too. Don't disappoint us."

Syaoran nodded. "Thanks"

Syaoran held Sakura in his arms as Yukito was casting his spell on them. A vortex of swirling colors danced around them and withdrew them up in a very high speed.

"No matter what, I'll save you, Sakura! I promise!"

********

"Get him!" the guard of the tower shouted. Men dressed in black were running on the roof, following a tall figure dressed in red-black armor.

The man run faster than them, but that was not enough, apparently, as he ended up in front of the edge.

"Hah! Gotcha!" the guard of the prison shouted with enthusiasm.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you, fat guy!" the figure said audaciously. The man turned to the guards and drew his katana.

"Do you think you stand the slightest chance against all of…?" the guard did not manage to complete his sentence, as the man jumped up in the air, landed among them and with the speed of the wind, terminated each and every of them in a bloody dance.

He then jumped down the room, grabbed a flag poll, turned around it and landed through a window inside a cell.

"Princes Tomoyo! I came to the rescue!" the man notified to the prisoner of the cell with self-complacency. The raven-haired lass gazed at him with a cold expression in her Silver eyes.

"What?"

"Kurogane, you didn't need to kill them." She reprimanded him.

That stunned the man. "Are you kidding me? I risk my life coming here for you, try to find you, almost got caught to rescue you and all I get is a 'you shouldn't have killed those who held me imprisoned'. What's up with you, at last?" he shouted angrily at her.

"And don't shout, please. They are going to…"

Tomoyo hadn't finished what she was saying, when the door opened and ten-twelve guards entered pointing at them with their spears and glaives.

"Fine, just fine. They heard you!"

Kurogane did not hesitate. He grabbed the princess from the waist and jumped off the window.

Not much latter, it the middle of the forest, Tomoyo was scolding her guard.

"You should be more sensitive in matters as human lifes. All those people you killed were people with feelings, families…"

"…People who were keeping you imprisoned…"

"It was not their fault. They were given orders."

Kurogane was striving to be patient. "Listen, I know you are kind hearted by nature, but you need to understand we are on war! Cruel things happen. Understood?"

Tomoyo looked away, still pissed-of. Kurogane was also pissed-of. They didn't seem to understand one another.

Suddenly, Tomoyo turned to Kurogane. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Wha… what kind of favour?"

Tomoyo stood up and pronounced the words of a spell. A silver-purple vortex appeared behind Kurogane and started swallowing him.

"Yikes! What are you doing?"

"I'm sendig you somewhere else. Somewhere you may learn about kindness and compassion. But also, I will need you to bring me something."

"Bitch! You're trying to get rid of me!"

"Search for the Tapestry of Fire and bring it to me, please. Ah, and by the way…" Tomoyo cast another spell, one that caused an arcane mark to appear on his forehead.

"What did you do to me again?"

"I've cursed you, so that each time you kill someone, you will lose power. So be careful! Have a nice trip!"

Kurogane had sunk to the neck in the portal. "If I catch you, you'll pay for this! I'll be back! Be sure of it!" he shouted as the portal was closing in front of him.

"And don't forget the Tapestry!" Tomoyo reminded cheerfully a moment before he disappeared. "I hope you'll be alright."

********

A magic missile passed him by, scratching the blonde wizard's arm.

"Phew, that was close!" he stated, casting a ray of ice.

"Do you think you stand a chance against me?" the archmage laughed, dodging the ray. "It takes far more than a few childish spells to beat me!"

Fye cast a bomb of smoke and started running. "At least I'll buy some time!"

He went straight to the archmage's library and opened his chest.

"How fool of you to set no trap on that chest. And how fool of me to enter your place. How did I get myself involved into this?"

He threw the things in it, when he came across what he was looking for: a bottle with a purple liquid.

"Hah! My way out of here!"

The exact moment when Fye drunk it, the archmage entered his library.

"YOU!" shouted enraged.

"Goodbye Japheth! You're too late!" he laughed at him, disappearing.

"Don't you ever dare enter this world again! I will find you whenever you are! As long as we are in the same world, I can sense your presence! And when I'll find you, I'll kill you!"

********

In the middle of nowhere, in a place of astral dust, there was a mansion. Not any mansion: the mansion of Yuko, the witch of dimensions, a mysterious, powerful woman with a legendary reputation. The witch was lying on her sofa, enjoying her piping tea. The serenity of the moment was about to be disturbed – and she knew that.

Three portals of silver color opened before her, and four people came out of them: a youth holding a girl jumped out of the central one, a blonde, graceful young man exited softly the right one and the left one spited a black-dressed fighter in front of Yuko.

The three males stared at each other in wonder. Then Yuko spoke.

"Finally. You are here."


	2. The Journey Beggins

The beginning of the journey

The three travelers looked at Yuko confused. Fye spoke first.

"So, this is the Dimensional Witch's place, after all…"

"Where the hell am I?" Kurogane shouted.

"Can you help me?" Syaoran asked Yuko.

Yuko stayed awkwardly calm. "Take it easy, guys. I will serve you all. Just wait. I hear you, boy."

Syaoran narrated his story once again to her. Yuko listened to him very carefully, obviously very interested in his case. After him, he listened to the stories of the other two as well: Kurogane's wish to return home and Fai's need never to return home.

Kurogane's country was on war with their neighboring clan, whose leader claimed rights on his country's throne, thus kidnapped the princess in order to blackmail the empress. Kurogane impulsively rushed to rescue her, which led him in the middle of nowhere, searching for a fiery tapestry.

Fai had found himself in the dungeon of a powerful archmage, who cast a spell on him, enabling him to be aware of Fye, wherever he might be in the world, thus Fye would not be able to return.

"So, you all three have the same purpose for being here." Yuko concluded.

"Er?" said Kurogane confused.

"That kid" Yuko showed Syaoran "Came here because of a spell that stole that girls soul, enclosed it into a gem and spread it through dimensions" she explained. "You were sent here in order to retrieve an artifact of significant power before you return home." She told Kurogane and then pointed at Fai. "And you must not return home, or else you'll be killed. All of you must search for something through dimensions other than your home plane: gem pieces, artifacts, refuge. I can grant your wish… almost."

"Really?" Syaoran and Kurogane asked simultaneously.

"Of course! But first, I require payment!" the witch informed them in a greedy voice.

Kurogane collapsed. "What the hell are you talking about? What kind of price? I have no money with me!"

"Who said anything about money?" Yuko told him. "The payment I demand" she paused as she approached him looking into his eyes with half-closed lusty eyes "is far more precious."

"I do not exchange my virginity!" the ninja said in panic, making both the wizard and the kid burst out laughing.

"Blacky, I think you overestimate your charm!" the mage teased him.

"It's not blacky, it's Kurogane!" the man shouted.

"Listen." Yuko interrupted them. "What I want is this: as you are going to travel together…"

"Why should I travel with them?" Kurogane grumbled.

"…You will pay me together, as well. You three decide together what you can give me, and I'll grand you the power to travel through worlds."

"I don't wanna travel! I only wish to return home!" Kurogane complained again. Fye wasn't complaining at all. He was just standing there with a wide smile on his face. Syaoran, who was very concerned with Sakura, was looking at her with a worried expression. He then raised his head.

"I'd pay everything in order to save her." He claimed.

Fye looked at him with approval and smiled at Yuko. "I'm in, too!" he said cheerfully and turned at Kurogane.

He looked away pissed-off, but then he surrendered. "Seems I have no other choice. What do you demand, Witch?"

"I told you, you decide."

"Since we'll be together in this, I suggest we all give something." Said Fye and the others nodded "I have… well, my book of spells, a wand and a scroll…"

"You can hand in your book…" Yuko stated.

"Are you sure the wand and scroll won't…?"

" The book, I said…"

"Fine! If it can't be otherwise" he handed her his precious spellbook.

"I only have my sword…" Kurogane hadn't finished the sentence and Yuko stretched her hand. "No way I'm handing it in!" he yelled at her.

"Fine, then. No planar travel for you."

"Ok, ok." He handed it in, too. "Blackmailer!"

Yuko turned at Syaoran. "I have nothing with me." He told her.

"I know. From you, I do not demand price. But I'll keep Sakura there, until you find the pieces of her soul and bring them back here. Is that ok with you?"

"You are so kind." Said Syaoran thankful.

"But when she wakes up, she won't remember you!" she said.

Syaoran froze. "Oh, no! Not in this story, too!"

"Calm down, boy, I'm teasing you. You will have to help those two, instead." Yuko informed him.

"That's fine with me." Syaoran agreed.

"Perfect. Your journey shall begin right now. Watanuki!" Yuko shouted. "Bring me the Book!"

A sound of something made of glass falling and braking sounded from downstairs. Yuko slapped her forehead. "Why can't he do something without destroying the whole mansion just for once?" she murmured. A black-haired boy came up a staircase that was in the backside of the room, holding his head in pain. In his arms there were a blue book, a pair of blue stones and… some peculiar bunny-like creature with a red stone on his forehead.

"His name is Mokona. He will accompany you in your journey."

"Perfect. Nice to meet you, Mokona. By the way, what is that white meatball he is holding?" Kurogane asked Yuko.

The witch burst out laughing. "No, the kid won't accompany you, and, by the way, his name is Watanuki. That 'white meatball' is Mokona!" and she fell on the floor laughing.

"What?" the three just-met companions cried in surprise.

"Hi!" the rabbit greeted them.

Syaoran got more surprised, Kurogane yelled "It talks!" and Fye took it in his hands. "Ah, how cute!!! Hi, Mokona, nice to meet you!"

"Now, listen to me carefully." Yuko drew their attention. "The way to proceed through planes is this: I'll hand you these dice (the blue stones) and this book. The book will open at one page each time: the one about the plane you are. When you have to change dimention, roll the dice. The result will determine where the portal that will open leads. Ok?"

"Ok." Fye and Syaoran agreed.

"And what about the white meatball?" Kurogane asked.

"We'll communicate through him, if needed." Yuko explained. "Now, you can set on." She incited them, taking Sakura in her arms and placing her gently on the sofa. Syaoran caressed her check. "Take good care of her, please." He asked Yuko.

"Be sure of that." She smiled at him.

"And now we can go, I assume." Fye said and he rolled the dice. The two blue stones collided and a strange image appeared on the common surface: a pit-like image, crossed by eight stripes.

"Oh-ow, not a nice place to start…" Yuko commented, while a ruby portal was opening.

"You know, you make me nervous!" Kurogane said.

"And now, to the unknown!" Fye cried enthusiastically as he jumped in the portal holding Mokona, followed by Syaoran and Kurogane. A whirlpool of colors and flames surrounded them, making them feel quite dizzy. They felt like running through a red tunnel with extreme speed, until the exit appeared. They laded one up the other!

"Ah! That's what we call rough landing!" Fye stated.

"Get off me!" Kurogane shouted, pushing him.

"Ah! Don't be so mean, Kuropan!"

"IT'S KUROGANE!"

"Er, guys, sorry for interrupting you, but…" Syaoran brought them back to the situation. Around the, a wild, hostile landscape of rough mountain slopes spread in distance. The sky above was red-yellowish with clouds of black smoke. An unpleasant feeling suffused in the atmosphere.

"…Were are we?"


	3. Angelic Crimson Wings

The Devil with the Angelic wings

"Let's open the book!" Fye suggested grabbing the manual. It opened as if on its own in one page. On the top was written "The Nine Hells of Baator" with red letters. "Ok… Whatever…"

"What does it say?" Kurogane asked.

"Hm…interesting…hm… intriguing…stunning…hm…" Fye was murmuring absorbed by the script.

"What?"

"Don't be so curious, Kuro-ron…" Fye teased him with a cunning smile on his face.

"It's KUROGANE! What's written in the book?"

"Ah, nothing noticeable." Fye smiled.

"You jerk! Gimme that book!" Kurogane almost fell on Fye and he was trying to take the manual, but Fye's reflexes were quick enough to escape him. The two young men were fighting like children.

"Gimme that fucking book!"

"Come and take it! Nia nia, nia nia, Kuro-kan can't catch me!"

"It's KUROGANE!"

Syaoran didn't care at all for their games. He looked around, searching for any sign of civilization. He found: None.

"It's not in this layer…" said Mokona.

"Huh?"

"When we are near a gem piece, Mokona will sense it, and become like this!" The white creature said and his eyed wide opened, making Kurogane freak out and Fye shout "Kawai!!! Mokona, you're so wonderful!" "It's one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques." Mokona said.

"What do you mean by layer?" Syaoran asked.

"Some plains" Fye resumed to explain "Have some 'sub-planes' in them: they are divided in layers. For example, we are in one of the Nine Hells of Baator, which, as one can guess easily, have nine layers."

"And where did you learn all that weird stuff from?" Kurogane asked him in a distrustful tone.

"Wizards usually know many things that most people cannot even imagine about!" Fye smiled. "Beside, it's written in that book!"

All of a sudden, a red figure crossed the air between them flying rashly, surprising them. The figure landed on a rock above and looked at them. He was rather peculiar: a handsome, tall man with black hair and green, lusty eyes, slim but rather tough-looking, two crimson angel wings at his back and a little beard on his chin. A tattoo representing something that could not be clearly seen from were the companions were was painted on his arm and had a piercing on his eyebrow. He was shirtless, letting his muscular, sweated chest exposed.

"Yo! What's up?" he greeted the guys.

Syaoran and Kurogane exchanged a gaze of confusion and Fye took a really funny face of disbelief, then he searched in the book spasmodically.

"Wait a minute, inhabitants of this place are supposed to be hostile. Plus angels are not supposed to be found down there! Ah, hi, anyway!"

"Who…No! What exactly are you?" Kurogane said in his familiar suspicious style.

"I am Alexiel Nifelainer Falknier and I'm not an angel. I am a fallen angel. You were lucky enough to be found in an uninhabited realm of the fifth hell!" he introduced himself and approached them. "And call me Alex." He stretched his hand for handshake.

"Hi, Alex, nice to meet y…" Fye did not hesitate to greet back, but Kurogane grabbed him and threw him back. He and Syaoran were on alert. "Give us a good reason to trust you. Alex."

"I am the only leaving creature in a radius of a thousand miles around here and I haven't tried to slain you, maybe…"

"That's not good enough for me."

"Oh, com'on, Kuro-pipi. Don't be so suspicious." Fye teased him.

"For Hell's shake, it's KUROGANE!!! Next time you call me something else, I'm gonna kick your…"

"Wow, big guy, you are easy set on fire, aren't you?" Alex stated.

"This conversation leads us nowhere…" Syaoran felt the tentacles of despair surrounding him. It was the first time in his life that he had to do something to saved a beloved one, but he did not know what exactly he was supposed to do and the bunch of strange people he was traveling with did not seem very capable of helping him. Poor Sakura… In that rate Syaoran suspected that he wouldn't be able to awaken her before a decade passed, at least!

"Ok, ok, listen. If you have something to do in here, which I guess is not holidays, I have to inform you that you may depend on me. I am the only one in the area, as I said before, so…" Alex said with an innocent face.

"Ok, Alex, just leads us to civilization!" Fye said with a huge smile on his face. Kurogane was about to complain, but instead he just screamed in pain… "Darn you, silly wizard…" he whispered.

They were left with no choices: they followed Alex. Well, not exactly followed, they didn't have to. Alex teleported with them and in seconds they were inside a building, probably a house. A very despiteful one. The walls were made of black obsidian, the floor was bronze. There was only one small window, but no sunshine came in, only an ill, faint red-orange light. According to furniture, only a thick carpet and a bed were there, both of them old and torn. The door was

"Welcome to Abrimoch of Flegethos." Alex announced without the slightest sing of enthusiasm. "This is my home."

An hour later, Syaoran, Kurogane, Fye and Mokona were sitting on the Ground outside the… er…house… Abrimoth was right below and around them. The place was built on the top of a volcano slope.

The city of Abrimoth was built parametrically of a volcanic caldera: a ring of earth surrounding a lake of magma, in the middle of which was an island with a citadel made of bronze.

The place was terrible. Everything was organized, calculated and symmetrical but horrifying and twisted. According to Alex and Fye's book, Abrimoth was the capital of Flegethos, the fourth, fiery hell.

"I can sense it." Mokona said to Syaoran. "It's coming from there." He showed him the island.

"Then, I guess we must go and find it." Syaoran assumed.

"But how?" Kurogane asked. He really disliked the place and longed to leave.

"Maybe we should ask Alex?" Fye suggested.

Kurogane growled at him and asked him quite upset "How can you trust someone like him? I mean, look at where we are! Think of what he is! It's suicide, if you ask me!"

"Who said I trust him?" Fye answered with the familiar, enigmatic smile on his face. "I just think I don't have to show him."

Kurogane did not speak for a while. He didn't know if he trusted the wizard either. He had something very strange on him… Almost suspicious…

On the other hand, the child seemed more trustworthy. He was a straight, honest, determined young man. Kurogane was sure he would like him in the end.

Now, as far as the white meatball was concerned… He didn't know what to think.

"Anyway. I bet that he's up to something… We will be on trouble when he's back, remember me!" he remained quiet and concerned for a while. "But, apart from that. What will we do with self-defense? I don't have my sword!"

"I ain't got my spellbook, either. But I can recall some spells!" Fye said happily.

"I always fought without weapons, so it's no difference for me." Syaoran stated.

"So, the case is solved! Syaoran will protect us!" Mokona shouted with enthusiasm, leaving them stunned.

"Hey, look!" Fye said suddenly. He pointed a few roads below, where a crimson-winged figure was talking with a clocked figure wearing a hood. The black figure gave him a sword and the winged one took it and flew.

"Isn't this one Alex?" Syaoran stated.

"Damned Fallen! I told you he was up to something!" Kurogane shouted enraged searching his pockets for a knife. Fye took spell-casting position, while Syaoran stood up next to him.

"Mokona, beware!"

Alex flew up to them with a smile of amusement. The companions took fighting positions. Alex laughed at them.

"Ah, you never leave your guards down, do you? Very wise of you, since you're in such a place." He threw the sword down. "There. I brought you a sword. I guess you'll need it."

"I don't need anything form you." Kurogane said.

Alex looked at the weapon enigmatically. "As you choose." He walked in the house, then turned and told them "Hey, you don't have to be so untrusting with me. If I wanted to harm you, I would already have done so."

Fye laid a gaze on Kurogane. "I think you hurt his feelings." He stated.

Kurogane's expression of indignation made Syaoran and Mokona burst out laughing. "Come on. He's just a devil. He'll get over it."

"Kuro-rin is so cruel!" Mokona started jumping on his shoulders, while he was trying –fruitlessly- to catch him.

"IT'S KUROGANE!!! KU-RO-GA-NE! How hard for you is it to call me by my name?"

"We have to do something… We cant just stay there waiting for the gem to come on its own to us." Syaoran said five minutes or so later, after saving Mokona from the ninja.

"I agree with you, kid." Said Kurogane, while Fye nodded.

" I think we should find a way to get to the island." Syaoran continued. Kurogane "ahhed"

"What?"

"The only way of crossing that lava-lake right now is flying. Irony…" he explained.

Fye giggled. "I've told you. Alex is the only one that seems we can rely on here. Not totally, of course!" he hurried to add as a result to Kurogane's expression.

"So, you think we should talk to him?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes."

The kid thought of it for a while. "I don't know… Kurogane, what's your opinion?"

The ninja scratched his neck. "Ah, whatever… I just want to quit before dawn."

"Ok, then, we'll tell him, then…"

"Tell whom what?" Alex asked with a cheerful voice coming from inside the house, surprising them.

"Look." Kurogane started. "We will need your help."

"MY help?" Alex asked all surprised. That was the least expected thing he expected to hear.

"Yes, your help. We want to leave this place, but cannot do it before we find a… What are we looking for, kid?"

"A gem piece. Do you know anything about it?" Syaoran completed.

Alex frowned his eyebrows. "A gem piece? Do you have an idea how many gem pieces I see and transfer everyday?"

"Ok, let's get it done the other way. We need to go there!" Kurogane pointed at the island. Horror twisted the fallen angel's face.

"There? Are you kidding me? That's the ruler of the layer's place! You can't go there!"

"Well, we need to."

"We have to!" Syaoran claimed passionately.

Alex shook his head. You're crazy, my friends, he thought. But the determination in this boy's eyes persuaded him. "I see you must have something very important to do. Otherwise, I guess you wouldn't even think of coming here. I'll help." He accepted.

"Thank you so very very much!" Fye hugged him.

"Er?" Alex got surprised again.

"Let the guy breath, you nerve-breaking foul!" Kurogane scolded him. "Ah, and by the way, do you happen to know anything about any Tapestry of Fire?"

"Tapestry of Fire. Hm… sound familiar. But I can't recall from were I've heard of it…" Alex tried to remember. "Well, when I do, I'll tell you. For now, just take the sword." He showed him the weapon, still lying on the ground. "You'll need it."

When the night fell the companions were ready to cross the lake of magma to get to the island. Kurogane finally took the sword, even though he was still unsure about that.

"Wizard, are you sure this is ok?" he had asked him to find out that noon when Alex wasn't near.

"Yes, totally sure! I double checked it for spells, curses, unwanted magical identities…"

The fallen had found them some cloaks as well.

A cloaked figure dressed in red was crossing the narrow streets three-four layers below them. Alex was well observing at her. Mokona's eyes had wide opened, something that Syaoran and Fye noticed astonished.

"Mokona?"

"How cute you are with those cat eyes! Kya!!!!" Shouted Fye.

"Can't you be serious for once…Cat eyes you said?"

"Mokona can sense the gem! It comes from there!" Mokona showed the red-dressed silhouette.

"That's Fierna, this Hell's princess. Believe it or not, she took that position as a punishment. She's a fallen, just like me…" Alex explained. Fye noticed a sorrowful tone in his voice. Taking a glance at his face, his eyes seemed melancholic as well.

The woman reached the "coast" and entered a boat. Alex followed her with his eyes. He seemed very concerned. "Why do you help us?" Fye asked him.

"Let's say I have my reasons." Alex said. "Let's take off, now." He said and opened his wings.


End file.
